No Choice Whatsoever
by Cotto
Summary: Mon-El is forcibly made to endure some of the darker aspects of being royalty- it's not a bed of roses, as he finds out to his chagrin- this above all leads him to truly hating his own mother for what she makes him and his friend undergo.


**No Choice Whatsoever.**

 _ **By James Carmody.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own the copyright to Supergirl, nor to Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel the Series. Hence I forfeit any financial claim to this work of fiction._

 **Characters/Pairings:** _Mon-El/Lena Luthor, their friends & family (such as it is), also First Evil/Glory._

 **Summary:** _Right around the Daxamite invasion of Earth, but with a very sick twist to the story- a twist involving forcible marriage. And the associated evils of the "establishment culture" that it turns out Mon-El is now disgusted by._

 **Rating:** _Uh, pretty much akin in level of evil of a relatively "big kids fairy-tale" of sorts, so approximately PG. Comparable strong language, regarding the evil acts- I call things as they are. Maybe high PG, to be safe. Make that "Very High PG"._

 **Author's Story Notes:** _Mon-El is forcibly made to endure some of the darker aspects of being royalty- it's not a bed of roses, as he finds out to his chagrin- this above all leads him to truly hating his own mother for what she makes him and his friend undergo. (Actually, that's a better summary than my first guess.) It's essentially a similar level of violence of a quality science-fiction drama crossed with a fairy-tale._

 **Chapter #1.): "You** _ **will**_ **marry this girl, my son."**

 **Chapter #1 Beginning Author's Notes:** _This chapter includes some really dark stuff, some really mature stuff, and I'm not going to avoid calling out the sins involved in it- he loves Lena, but not_ _ **that**_ _way, he's essentially being bullied into marrying her, by their friends being threatened with death by orbital bombardment. The aim is to show just how bad this situation has become- the story is essentially a "Hero's Journey" of a sort, and to open the reader's eyes to his obstacles, as well as the First's extremely perverse sense of "entertainment" (Sicko Fallen Angel that one!). If you don't enjoy this, well, consider, neither do I enjoy the misbehavior in it!_

 _If you do enjoy this, on the other hand, I'm very worried for the state of your soul!_

Mon-El couldn't believe that this evil, wicked woman he'd previous to this called "Mother", considering as she, Queen Rhea, was now threatening to obliterate their friends and neighbors unless he and Lena Luthor agreed to marry oneanother! This nonsense had gone on far too long, but their friends were in mortal danger, he knew his mom, and knew well what she was willing to do to accomplish her goals. He'd also seen enough of the "culture war" going on in his new "home republic" to know that he hated the man he'd once been, enough to want to knife him to death if he had met him previous to this and if he could accomplish that goal without killing himself… frankly, the "prince" he'd been was disgusting to him now, especially how he'd used his neighbors, especially his female neighbors, as nothing but his own toys, and his mistreatment of women was worse- a clear sign of the deplorable state of his manhood: to treat a woman as nothing but a body to use for his own pleasure- that was disgusting! How he hated what he'd seen of the "establishment culture" by now in this republic, well, what's commonly referred to as that, that is!

But to have another woman essentially bulling yet another woman into totally nonconsensual matrimony with him was something he'd never thought he'd see in this world, this beautiful world he'd come to call "Home", even worse if the female bully was his own mommy! That alone set him into a rage, and the very promised threat his mom had made that either way they were going to wed; that proved the point that his own mom was totally bereft of morals and ethics, and this really scared him, for if this could happen, how likely was he to be safe for any lady to be around him? He liked his lady friends, but right now, as he sat on what was to become his marital bed with his now betrothed, Lena Luthor, the best friend of his soon-to-be-ex-girlfriend, Kara Danvers, as she'd become after being adopted, he began to cry out of despair over their situation. They'd taken care of shutting off the recorders in the room, for privacy's sake, they'd explained- if they were to "bed oneanother" in their marital night, it'd be in the privacy of their own room, locked away from the world- if they were to make a new life, that is. He in and of himself wasn't at all against making a new lifeform, or bringing a baby into the world, but he surely didn't want to be essentially raped by his own mother by him and this other woman being forced to do the "marital act", as the sex-act was referred to at times; and that's exactly what was happening!

It was Lena who comforted him, as he sat beside her almost in tears at the shame and horror of being forced to undergo this "act", and soon the two were discussing everything under the sun, as she had explained to him that phrase meant literally everything that existed to be discussed. To soothe her fellow victim of this horrendous crime that they were essentially forced to inflict on oneanother, a most shameful act, as it, in and of itself, violated the very basic sanctity of the marital act in and of itself, and since they literally had no choice whatsoever; it was literally "Do this or your friends all die, but if you do, you have my word they'll be spared" that bullied them into this atrocious act of mockery of something so basic to the family unit- the bond between mother and father being cemented. Lena could see that this was something he'd never wanted to do with her, nor she with him, but as she explained, she too had a very wicked woman as a mom, so she understood the pain he must be suffering.

Mon-El then let loose with a barrage of very angry words that Lena chose to ignore as he stood up sharply, especially about his own dignity being robbed of him; he really tore into his mom for this betrayal of their very deeply profound bond that'd existed before, that should, she knew, exist between each mom and her son, her own child, her very flesh and blood, and while she chose to willingly forget his almost swear-words of rage, she knew well why he was so incredibly upset; their friends had a gun to their heads, and were held hostage to the point of death unless they agreed to become husband and wife! While these two loved eachother, it was totally platonic, they were buddies and friends now, and he let slip to her in his enraged state of mind **why** exactly he'd hidden his high-birth from them: he'd developed an immediate adult-level of maturity crush on Kara, her best friend, and knew from their worlds' mutual history that she'd hate his living daylights if she knew who he was before knowing **who** he was, as a person. Now she realized she was beginning to understand him, as a man.

Despairing of any choice in the matter, they elected to wed; but promised to oneanother deeply that they'd be ever respectful of oneanother, as they were essentially forced into this perversion of marriage. And since the attack on the vessel failed, but without casualties, he began to play his cards to manipulate the situation to the best benefit of his human neighbors, first he managed to manipulate Rhea to agree that he should be made effective "Governor" of Earth immediately, from there on in, he gave firm orders to the Daxamite troops to avoid any harm to the humans, on the political excuse that these locals were themselves valuable laborers, if treated right, so there were going to be certain regulations going into effect immediately.

These were:

#1.): no slavery was, or is, to be tolerated.

#2.): the humans are our neighbors, as are all locals, they are to be respected.

#3.): anything you procure, including services, are to be paid for, at the price set by the person you purchase the product or service from.

#4.): addendum to #3.) "person" means any subject, or otherwise self-aware sentient, there is to be no exploiting of the populous, and that includes for the staff of the Daxamite ships.

#5.): the locals have rights, those rights are to be respected, and it's not *us* who dictate the rights of them, their old laws apply.

#6.): treat all you encounter as your neighbors.

#7.): as regarding any violations of the laws of this planet by Daxamite troops, the local laws apply, as do the local punishments, you will submit to the native laws of the countries you operate within.

#8.): hence, direct result of all of these, we are to build up a civilization here, not tear one down, there're going to be significant changes in our operating procedure, starting immediately.

There were several others he instituted to the forces of the occupation, which he rapidly began to shift into a rebuilding force, and instructed, firmly, to aid the locals in repairing the damage "To gather hearts and minds" he justified. Sad, he and his new bride, Lena, thought, that he had to justify the morally sound position; I wasn't a pleasant life, but the baby they'd made deserved, the both knew, both parents, and was an innocent child- who deserved protection and safety, as well as solid upbringing.

What'd particularly horrified him was their discovery, through the recordings, that his mom had killed his own dad, and it'd horrified her too, thus they began to plot their own little "resistance movement", from within the political superstructure- not any kind of ideal solution, but the shameful nature of the establishment culture of his own society obliged that solution to the problem.

Shortly thereafter, he began to make venturing forays to the surface, to officially "survey the damage and take a census of what the cost of rebuilding would be" but unofficially, and quite off-the-books, to seek out the resistance movement to this invasion and to begin to make overtures to them to seek and try to find out if they'd be open to having his assistance to dealing with this menace to their neighbors… things weren't going well, to be blunt, what members of that group that weren't killed by the invasion and subsequent occupation were, actually, quite vindictive towards him for what his people had done, so making headway was proving downright impossible.

Meanwhile, in a dimension across some infernal gateways, the First was quite amused by the injustices done to him, as well as the betrayal, and knew if he was isolated for a while longer, he might just crack, then it could offer him it's assistance to getting back at that vindictive woman who'd done him so much wrong as to force him into marriage; it marveled at the idea of coming into his life as the ghost of his father for one, and appearing as the murdered man who bore a similarity to Kevin Sorbo, a famous actor on Earth, and quite the successful one at that, it's paramour Glory walked into the First's "Kremlin Office" to visit her "boyfriend" to see what it was up to, and to inform him of the events going on; his back was currently facing her, but he had an odd grin on his face as she came in, wearing her typical red dress…

 **End Chapter #1 Author's Notes:** _I apologize, I kind of went overboard in my tirade against forced marriage- I really do emphasize consent, so this was at least in part motivated by rage at the mere thought of someone being forced to marry._

 _This is also, to a good degree, a clear (hopefully) confrontation of the "establishment culture", via his suffering at being forced to marry, and draws partly on fairy-tales with a means to aid in comforting him in his suffering (rightly occurring at being bullied into matrimony), hinted at by his betrothed discussing everything under the sun with him, as well as showing the despair at being forced into this fake marriage._

 _Sadly that sort of horrible thing happened all-too-often with regard to historical royals in World History- the being forced to wed, something that led to adultery and "lovers" (adulterous partners), a truly disgusting practice- that's another of my points: what's going on has nothing whatsoever to do with the consent of both parties- hence the felt by the unwilling or forced-to-consent parties to the marriage._

 _To Be Continued._


End file.
